Ask Me Why
by Fervcsa
Summary: Sam quer tirar a verdade de Dean. Afinal, o que está rolando entre você e o Castiel? / OneShot / [Destiel, mas com uma leve insinuação de Sam&Dean]


Direitos Autorais: Supernatural não me pertence.

Aviso: Essa fic shippa Dean e Cas.

Leve, bem leve mesmo, insinuação de WinCest.

* * *

**_Ask me why, I'll say I love you_**

**_And I'm always thinking of you_**

"Dean, me responde uma coisa."

"Manda."

Sam deixou o laptop de lado e virou-se para o irmão. Dean estava assistindo televisão, deitado em sua cama.

"Dean?"

"Pode falar, cara."

Sam alcançou o controle remoto que estava na mesinha que separava as duas camas e desligou a tv.

"Ei, por que você fez isso!? Eu estava assistindo!"

"Eu sei que você estava assistindo, por isso eu desliguei."

"Droga, Sam, o que é tão importante assim que você precisa desligar a tv pra falar?"

*Suspiro*

"Desembucha logo, Sammy!"

"Escuta, Dean... Olha, eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com as pessoas que você leva pra cama..."

"Ahn?!"

"Escuta, você teve todas essas garotas na sua cama antes e eu nunca falei nada antes...-"

"Sam, que papo é esse?!"

"Dean, eu sou seu irmão, e você sabe que você pode sempre confiar em mim. Então qualquer coisa que estiver acontecendo..."

"Tá doido, Sammy? Do que é que você tá falando?"

"Eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando, Dean."

"Não, eu não sei não! Qual é, cara! Desembucha logo!"

"Dean, eu estou falando... de você e do Cas."

Dean arregalou os olhos. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Sam interrompeu.

"Dean, você sempre foi um cara mulherengo, teve todas essas garotas quentes na sua cama, mas agora eu acho que você está..."

"QUÊ!?"

"Dean, eu acho que o Castiel está interessado em você e você também está interessado nele."

"COMO É QUE É?!"

Sam deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer. Ele ensaiara aquela conversa algumas vezes na sua cabeça e não achara uma forma mais fácil de tocar no assunto.

"SAM!"

"Olha, foi mal, cara. Eu só pensei que...-"

"Pensou o QUÊ? Que eu virei A MULHERZINHA DE ALGUM ANJO?!"

"O quê, não! Dean, não. Escuta-"

"Eu escuto se você cortar com essa PORCARIA!"

Dean já estava de pé, ao lado da cama. Sam esforçou-se para não sorrir, pois isso só deixaria o irmão mais irritado.

"Dean, me desculpe, mas você sempre se esforçou tanto pra parecer um machão-"

"Eu SOU um MACHÃO!"

"Dean, este não é meu ponto."

"Então qual é o seu PONTO?! Porque você está dando voltas e mais voltas querendo INSINUAR O QUÊ?!"

"Olha, eu não estou dizendo que você não gostava de mulheres antes. Eu acho que você é mesmo um machão e eu nunca diria o contrário disso, só que, bem... Eu acho que existe uma tensão entre você e o Cas. Sexual."

Dean não respondeu. Ele estava parado, de braços cruzados. Sam esboçou um sorriso.

"E agora você pode me desmentir se isso não for verdade."

"É lógico que isso NÃO é verdade."

"Você não parece tão firme nisso."

Dean deu as costas para Sam.

"Olha, Dean, eu não estou dizendo que você é gay. Pode ser alguma uma coisa específica, uma explicação sobrenatural para atração entre humanos e anjos."

"Sam, é melhor você calar essa sua boca, você não sabe do que eu está falando."

"Então me fala você do que eu estou falando."

Dean virou-se para Sam, a expressão em seu rosto era feroz. Talvez trazer aquele assunto à tona não tivesse sido uma boa ideia...

"Dean, me desculpe. Eu só pensei que-"

"PENSOU o quê, Sam?! Que eu virei MULHERZINHA por causa de um anjo? E mesmo que essa sua explicação sobrenatural exista, por que você acha que EU vou acabar atraído por ELE e não qualquer outra pessoa?"

"Como quem?"

"Eu sei ,lá, VOCÊ!"

"Eu? Sério mesmo, Dean?"

"É CLARO! Você é que sempre foi o mais sensível, escrevendo poemas e cantando Backstreet Boys!"

"Dean, eu nunca nada disso." Sam revirou os olhos. "Sabe de uma coisa, essa conversa foi uma má ideia."

"Agora que você descobriu isso? É claro que foi uma má ideia!" Dean alcançou o controle remoto e deitou-se. "Agora, se você não tem mais nenhuma teoria estúpida pra compartilhar, eu vou voltar a assistir tv."

Dean ligou a televisão e aumentou o volume consideravelmente. Sam suspirou. Sabia que Dean não estava sendo totalmente honesto com ele. Ele havia comentado com Bobby o que achava e o próprio Bobby suspeitava de uma possível "atração sobrenatural". O próprio Cas parecia estar desenvolvendo uma espécie de humanidade por causa de Dean... Aquilo deixava Sam um tanto constrangido. Ver o irmão, um mulherengo, apaixonando-se por um anjo que assumia a forma humana de um... homem. Isso era no mínimo inusitado.

Sam levantou-se e vestiu o casaco que estava largado na cadeira. Ele calçou os sapatos que estavam na porta e Dean virou-se para encará-lo.

"Ei, onde é que você está indo?" Dean diminuiu o volume da tv. "Por que é que você está se arrumando todo?"

"Eu vou dar uma volta. Meu irmão está apaixonado por um anjo e isso é alguma coisa pra pensar."

"SAM!"

"Não, Dean. Você não está sendo honesto comigo. Eu sei que isso não é uma coisa que você vai querer vestir a camisa e gritar para o mundo, mas você podia ao menos conversar _comigo_ sobre isso."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Sam, não há nada aqui para se falar! De onde você tirou essa ideia, por que você quer _tanto_ que eu esteja _apaixonado_ por esse cara?"

"Dean, não é algo que eu quero ou deixe de querer, o fato é que você está! Você está _apaixonado_ pelo Castiel. E eu sei que isso deve ser embaraçoso, mas você PODE falar disto comigo!"

"Droga, Sammy!" Dean levantou-se e desligou a tv. "Por que você precisa _tanto_ falar disso? Você mesmo acabou de falar, este é um assunto embaraçoso pra não dizer bizarro!"

"Tá legal, é bizarro. E é estranho a gente conversar sobre isso, eu sei. Mas eu não quero um dia chegar de surpresa no quarto e encontrar vocês dois pelados se agarrando."

Dean sacudiu a cabeça em uma careta.

"Não adianta você vir com essa careta. Eu vejo a forma como vocês dois se olham. Está na cara pra qualquer um ver."

"Está?! Digo, não! Sam, não, isso é maluquice!"

"Eu sei que isso é maluquice. Eu sei que é. Mas eu preciso ouvir da sua boca a verdade."

"Droga, Sammy! Droga! Eu não... Eu não. Sim, quer dizer, não! Olha, eu não sei. Eu não sei tá legal. Não é algo que eu goste de ficar pensando! Droga!"

"Você já se imaginou dessa _forma_ com ele?"

"NÃO! Sim. Quero dizer, NÃO!"

"Ele... digo, o Castiel, ele é... Ele é o primeiro homem, digo, _ser_. Sabe, o primeiro _ser_ de aparência _masculina_, que você se interessa dessa, você sabe, dessa _forma_?"

"Sam! Eu não sou mulherzinha, não!"

"Eu estou só perguntando!"

Dean colocou o casaco e sacudiu as chaves do carro no dedo.

"Você fica, eu vou. Já vi que essa noite eu não vou conseguir assistir à tv."

"Dean..."

"Não, Sam. Você _fica_, eu vou!"

Dean bateu a porta atrás de si com força. Sam passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Aquela conversa toda só servira para deixá-lo irritado e infeliz. Por que é que ele tinha insistido naquilo tudo? E que diferença fazia se Dean estava apaixonado ou não por Cas. Sam socou a parede irritado.

Ora, é claro que fazia diferença. Sam já entrara uma vez nos pensamentos de Dean. Lá ele presenciou uma cena que jamais contou e jamais contaria a ninguém. Uma cena rápida, que não prolongou-se por mais de alguns segundos: Dean e Sam estavam nus, dormindo abraçados. Era uma cena para ser esquecida. Talvez aquilo tivesse uma explicação lógica e menos literal, afinal, tratava-se do inconsciente de Dean.

Sam suspirou, vencido pelo cansaço da própria mente Ele tirou a roupa e enfiou-se debaixo do lençol, desejando que o sono chegasse rápido, para que ele já estivesse dormindo pesado quando Dean voltasse.


End file.
